Kirby
Description Kirby is a legendary Star Warrior, who crash lands on Pop Star after his space ship detects a monster bought by King Dedede there, because of this Kirby was awakened 200 years too early and is still in vhis infancy. Kirby only says "Poyo!" similar to how Pokémon can only say their names, though he can sometimes say names too (examples: Tiff, Dedede and his own), as well as the names of his attacks (Kirby saying his attack names was removed from the English dub however). In Japan, he can also say "yuki" (snow) and "suika" (watermelon). Kirby is also said to be the creation of the emperor of darkness, Nightmare, but disobeyed him. Meta Knight and Tiff start to help Kirby to become powerful enough, so one day, he could destroy Nightmare. About Wrath Of Asylus When he face Asylus, Kirby can fell Asylus' power levels of destruction and devilish. But his first fight against Asylus is a disaster and was beaten by the Legendary Demon Beast. After he lose, he lost his battle confidence and spirit to protect everyone in Dreamland. But he have one only friend, who give him hope and love in the order to defeat Asylus together, and that's Tiffany Ebrum or better known as Tiff. Having restored faith in himself, Kirby decided to defeat Asylus, but take a rest after watching horror after the death of Whispy Woods. So Tiff and Kirby have a spend together to enjoy all the day, until the noise of the battle between Asylus and Dynablade. After Dynablade is beaten, Kirby have enough and have to find the legendary Demon Beast. Kirby and Tiff find Asylus in the mountains area. Tiff have a plan, to inhale the stones to transforms into Stone Kirby and flatten Asylus. But the plan failed, so Stone Kirby transforms into giant Colossal Stone Kirby, with his sized as Asylus. They started to fight in the second round, but lose to him again. Suddenly Kirby inhale Asylus' Eraser Cannon, he transforms to the mightiest form, like we've never seen it: Asylus Kirby! He copy all Asylus powers and his form and started to fight again, but lose again. After Asylus flying away, for his fourth victory, Kirby wakes up and carried Tiff to his house. Tiff woke up and she told him "I consider you as MY Star Warrior". Kirby tell her Tiff he love her, their endless love is born. So they sleeping together in his bed. After few hours, they are awakened by Meta Knight, who told them about Asylus' Rampage in Cappy Town. Kirby have seen Asylus' work so long enough, so he have to defeat the Legendary Demon Beast. In their final round, Kirby cannot allow Asylus to live and they started to fight, in order to protect Dreamland. Kirby lose, bloody injured, but recovered his wounds after the power of love unleashed and both Kirby and Tiff transforms into the form of love: Heart Fairies. Together with Tiff, they finally defeat and kill Asylus with their special attack: Final Heart Storm. Kirby punish King Dedede and Escargoon, with his Heart Whirlwind, because they just endangered everybody in Dreamland. And after his victory to save the universe, Tiff and Kirby hug and kiss each other in the end of the legendary adventure. About Kirby Star Allies: Rock On Patrick Jan, Kirby, Tuff Ebrum, And Dark Patrick Jan, Are Join Dedede Their Team Patrick Jan, Kirby, Tuff Ebrum, Dark Patrick Jan, And Dedede Are Ready To Defeat The Dazzlings (MLP EG) The 5 Heroes Are Going To Quest Kirby Was Worried Dark Patrick Jan And Patrick Jan Trust Him Kirby Eats All Secruity Guards To Pass Them Kirby Attack All Secruity Guards To Get The Mind Control Orb As The Dazzlings Defeat The Giant Fortress Was Destroyed By Waddle Dees And Meta Knight Helped Them. Heave Those Lava Rocks. With their power sources destroyed, the Dazzlings are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. The enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Thanks Meta Knight To Dazzlings Was Defeat. The each 5 heroes in the end of the legendary adventure. In The Anime Kirby Star Warrior Of Dreamland (anime) In Episode 1 Kirby Was Talking On The Wrath Of Asylus He Was Fighting Monsters. Patrick Jan Was Watching News Dinozilla Was On The Tv (Dedede Was Make Dinozilla On Egg Dino Creator Machine). Together with Patrick Jan, they finally defeat and kill Dinozilla with their special attack: Fire Beam Spear. And The Angeles City Was Saved In Episode 2 Kirby Was Realized Jan Telling Him Sharmaine's Birthday. He Realized Was Copybot And He Get Patrick's Foot. To Save Copybot And Patrick Jan Was Saved Copybot Category:The 5 Gang Category:Heroes